


See What You Do to Me

by Rainbow820



Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Day 8: Free Day, Flirty Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier Week, I think I saved it, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot almost got in, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: The magical OTP prompt generator proclaimed mirror sex and that is just what you lot are getting. Enjoy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 240





	See What You Do to Me

Jaskier finishes his set and bows at the crowd throwing coins to him. Helping save the duchess' daughter from Bruxa was definitely a good business venture. Jaskier gets good song material about Geralt being noble, Geralt is paid a hefty amount, Jaskier gets to perform and get his coin, and they get to stay in the castle. Not an inn. Roach even gets a lovely stable to stay in for the night.

Jaskier hops down off his stage and the head of the guard as he understands walks over to him with a purpose. “You sounded lovely,” the man says bowing his head. He has the prettiest green eyes and Jaskier groans as the captain extends a hand to him. “Do you dance?” He asks.

“I do” Jaskier grins taking his hand willing himself not to jump off that cliff of love in his mind. So easily accessed no fence at all.

He blames his love of poetry on this and just lets the captain twirl him around.

Jaskier smiles laughing as he is dipped. He catches sight of Geralt glowering as per usual against a wall and winks at him before he is back into the flurry of people.

The captain is whispering sweet things into his ear and Jaskier wants them all. “Come with me little lark” the captain purrs and Jaskier tenses up. The captain raises an eyebrow and kisses his wrist. “A different word of affection then,” he says brushing it off.

“Does fuck off sound sweet enough” Geralt growls and Jaskier sighs his fun is spoiled. Honestly, Geralt has been preventing him from flirting with anyone really.

The captain of the guard should be a safe bet. “Unless the bard says” the guard begins but Jaskier just waves him off going to collect his lute.

Geralt trails closely behind and once Jaskier has his lute in hand he wraps an arm around his stomach.

“Oof- Geralt what has gotten into you?” Jaskier demands turning around to see his Witcher with clenched teeth and burning eyes.

“You have bard. In my head, under my skin, in my senses. You’ve invaded every part of me” Geralt growls and glares at the suggestive quirk of Jaskier’s eyebrow.

Jaskier smiles raising a hand to his Witcher’s jaw and caresses. “All you had to do was ask Geralt” Jaskier laughs and Geralt blinks at him before drawing him closer.

“Hm” the duchess interrupts and Jaskier covers Geralt’s mouth knowing the growl is short to come. She hands him a bag of coin from what was collected after his performance and points towards the exit and strides away.

Jaskier giggles which quickly turns into a yelp as Geralt carries him down the hallway.

Geralt sets him down and tosses the coin bag next to the rest and turns gently setting the lute down.

Jaskier smiles softly at him before Geralt turns back and kisses him fiercely. "I hated seeing him touch you, talk to you, say your nickname" Geralt confesses holding him tight.

"Your nickname Geralt. I didn't like when he called me lark either. I'm your lark" Jaskier nods and Geralt stares at him for a moment before kissing his jaw.

“Oh,” Jaskier gasps out as Geralt mouths at his neck and undoes his doublet.

Jaskier groans as he’s pushed back into the bed and shuffles onto his elbows and lifts his hips to help Geralt remove his trousers. He pulls his tunic off to join his doublet and

Geralt raises an eyebrow at the lack of undergarments.

“Do you see how tight my-“ Jaskier is cut off by hungry lips and he grunts tugging at the front of Geralt’s shirt which the witcher pulls away with a tug ripping it off his own body. “Gods” Jaskier moans watching him.

Geralt flips them so they’re lying across the bed instead of up and down it without his lips leaving Jaskier’s.

Jaskier whines as Geralt’s teeth sink into his neck.

Jaskier buries his face in the sheets when he feels Geralt’s oil-slicked fingers so wide and warm enter his hole.

He clenches around him desperate for more and Geralt grunts opening his bard with the care his hungry lips do not have.

“More Geralt please” Jaskier begs. He tries shifting back on Geralt's cock but Geralt puts a hand on his back, stopping him.

“You need even more my sweet lark?” Geralt teases him twisting his fingers to hit that spot that has Jaskier’s gasping in pleasure.

Geralt pulls out his fingers his cock twitching at the desperate gasps his bard lets out.

“Puh- please” Jaskier begs him and Geralt strokes his own cock watching Jaskier rut against the silk sheets.

He still Jaskier with a hand on his back again and slowly sinks his cock deep in his bard groaning as he does.

“Geralt” Jaskier cries out and Geralt looks up to see the mirror on the vanity. He lifts Jaskier’s head by his hair and leans down.

“Look at you Jaskier, you’re starving for this. For me” Geralt growls into his ear.

“Oh, all for you my Witcher. Need you” Jaskier begs his eyes blown wide and he grins at the sight of himself.

“Of course you like this” Geralt snorts and bites Jaskier’s ear listening to his bard moan. “Mine Jaskier, you’re mine” Geralt growls and Jaskier’s voice hitches.

“Yours, oh gods yes Geralt more please” Jaskier rambles and tries thrusting back.

Geralt shifts him so he is sitting on Geralt and can watch himself in the mirror still. He plants his feet and thrusts up basking in the moans and pants Jaskier lets out.

“More, more” Jaskier begs eyes wide open as he arched his back and meets Geralt’s thrusts watching that glorious cock go in and out of his body.

He needs this like he needs air. “Jask” Geralt pants and Jaskier grunts as he adjusts his angle and makes him see stars.

“More” Jaskier begs and he is ripped away from watching them when Geralt moves them but only long enough for him to be solidly in his lap.

Jaskier’s eyes drift from his own to Geralt’s and they lock eyes as Geralt shifts up and in Jaskier. “Come for me Jas” Geralt whispers in his ear and Jaskier moans.

Geralt wraps a hand around Jaskier’s weeping cock and watches himself stroke upwards.

Jaskier whines and thrusts up into his Geralt chasing him as he does and he grunts. “Geralt” he cries out arching his eyes sliding shut in his ecstasy. Jaskier opens his eyes to see how debauched he looks and how hungry Geralt looks as he chases relief inside Jaskier.

Jaskier watches with his swollen lips open wide panting as his Witcher’s eyes slide shut and his lips part and his face scrunches in pleasure and he comes apart.

* * *

Geralt yawns and opens his eyes reaching for Jaskier and finding nothing. His little bard found out last night that Witcher’s have much better stamina than any man.

He turns to see his bard in the mirror swollen pink lips being bitten as he takes in the scratches, bite marks and bruises across his skin.

“You mauled me,” Jaskier says with the widest grin Geralt has ever seen and throws himself back into bed.

Geralt takes him all in and if Jaskier didn’t look so pleased he might be worried.

“Take it all in Witcher, feast on the spoils of your hunt” Jaskier proclaims hands up.

“You know what comes after the hunt?” Geralt asks fingers sliding up Jaskier’s legs.

“Enlighten me” Jaskier whispers spreading his thighs.

“Well, first you prepare your meal” Geralt smirks flipping him so he’s on his stomach but facing that mirror.

He spreads his cheeks and groans seeing what he’s done to him and Jaskier shifts against him.

“Then?” Jaskier asks voice filled with lust.

“Then my lark-“ Geralt grins squeezing him. “You feast,” he says and bends his head down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. A smut cliff hanger, a first for me. Anyways thank you all for joining me on this Geraskier week journey so be it you read just this one, some of, or all them. I appreciate it. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
